mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans and the Maiden
There once was a maiden, whose beauty was immeasurable. Her golden hair flowed in smooth curled locks past her waist, her flawless skin was the colour of cream, and her eyes were as crystals under the moon. No one knew where the maiden had come from, but it was said that men and women would fawn before her in awe of her beauty. People would starve watching her, and should she sing, they would rather die than turn away. She was kind, and gentle, and people loved her. Tales of the maiden reached an evil king, who wanted her beauty all to himself. The king was a great magician, and he used his spells to kidnap the girl. Sending out his vile agents, they captured her in the dead of the night and brought her to his castle on top of the tallest mountain. He locked her in his garden, and she wept for her lost freedom. The animals heard her crying and flew over to see why such a beautiful woman was so sad. She told them of her troubles, and they were moved and offered to help. They tried, but there was little the animals could do against the king’s magic. Many young knights set out to the evil castle on top of the mountain, trying to rescue the maiden. The path was laden with traps and magic, and no one who ever went managed to return. Many years passed, and people began to forget her. A young man named Hans heard the story, and was sad for the woman, forgotten in a lonely castle. He decided that he would be the one to save her, and was determined to climb the mountain. The other people in his village laughed; it was just a story, and the mountain was a dangerous place. He wasn’t discouraged, and set out anyways. As he reached the base of the mountains, he entered a tangled forest. The forest was haunted with terrible ghosts, who would twist and turn the paths, waiting until travelers were completely lost before devouring them. Hans kept his spirits high, and walked among the evil trees. He soon realized that he was lost, but continued forward still. The maiden was waiting, and he wouldn’t let her down. He came upon some bees, busy collecting nectar from the flowers on the forest floor. “Good day, bees,” he greeted. “I think I might be lost. Do you know the way to the top of the mountain?” The bees buzzed about, “Why does a human want to go to the top of the mountain?” they asked. “I am coming to free the maiden who is trapped by the evil king.” They buzzed excitedly, “Oh! We know the maiden. She was so sad, but we couldn’t find a hole in the wall big enough for her to crawl through. Maybe a human could find a way though; they’re very good with walls.” The bees danced about, and led Hans through the forest. As he left the edge of the woods, they buzzed, “We’re sorry, we can’t go further.” Hans thanked them for their help, and carried on alone. The mountains became rockier and steeper, and the trees sharp and needled. It was hard to climb, and every time Hans seemed to get a bit higher, he would lose his footing and fall backwards. He soon realized that he was making no progress, but continued forward still. The maiden was waiting, and he wouldn’t let her down. He came upon some birds, lounging in their nests. “Good day, birds,” he greeted. “I can’t seem to make any headway. Do you know the way to the top of the mountain?” The birds chirped to each other. “Why does a human want to go to the top of the mountain?” they asked. “I am coming to free the maiden who is trapped by the evil king.” They sung excitedly, “Oh! We know the maiden. She was so sad, but we couldn’t manage to carry her over the wall. Maybe a human could find a way though; they’re very good with walls.” The birds flew about, and led Hans up a hidden path. As he neared the snowy peak, the birds called, “We’re sorry, we can’t go further.” Hans thanked them for their help, and carried on alone. The trees were gone now, and all around were rocks and snow. He knew he was close now, but it was cold and windy and hard to see where his feet should go. As he passed a rock for a third time, he knew that he was going nowhere, but he continued forward still. The maiden was waiting, and he wouldn’t let her down. He came upon some grey-furred rabbits, hiding behind some rocks. “Good day, rabbits,” he greeted. “I can’t seem to make any headway. Do you know the way to the top of the mountain?” The rabbits wiggled their ears. “Why does a human want to go to the top of the mountain?” they asked. “I am coming to free the maiden who is trapped by the evil king.” They sat up excitedly, “Oh! We know the maiden. She was so sad, but we couldn’t manage to dig a tunnel under the wall big enough for her. Maybe a human could find a way though; they’re very good with walls.” The rabbits hopped about, and led him up a tunnel that was covered from the wind and snow. As he reached the peak, the rabbits stomped, “We’re sorry, we can’t go further.” Hans thanked them for their help, and carried on alone. At the mountain’s very peak, he found the castle of the evil king. Hans readied himself; he had come a long way, and the maiden was waiting. Drawing his sword, he fought off the king’s vile minions, and made his way to the throne room. He fought the king, who had great magic and strength, but Hans’ heart was pure. The two battled for three days and three nights before Hans finally killed the evil king with his sword. Hans was badly wounded, but went to the garden, where he found the maiden, just as beautiful as he had heard. She ran to him, and he told her that she was free before collapsing. The maiden wept over him, and her tears healed his wounds. Hans woke up, and the two lived happily ever after. Category:Tiny Books